familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Perry Research Website
Introduction The Perry Research website was started on March 22, 2006 with the intentions of helping Perry researchers in the Mid-Atlantic States region. Most of the information on the site was for the descendants of James Perry of Perrymount since many of his descendants lived in Maryland, Virginia, and West Virginia. Another family that spread into West Virginia, Virginia, and North Carolina was that of Philip of Whitemarsh which was added to the site with the hopes of sorting out the two families. By November of 2006, the site started having information on several other families in the region, and on December 31st of that same year the Perry Ezine was announced and the website would now start adding information on other Perry families with the intentions of helping all Perry researchers. Though work on the website progressed slowly, the Perry Ezine faired well, having over 100 readers in its first month. The website is divided between information pages and interactive pages. The information pages are listed on the homepage of the site in a link called "Family Groups". It contains genealogical information on several Perry families with source information being added in December 2007. The interactive pages are listed on the homepage of the site in a link called "Additional Information". It contains a page listing queries from Perry researchers, site updates, and links to other pages. These links is where the interactivity is contained. They include a guest book, Blog page, Forums page, and Ezine Supplemental page. Perry Family Groups On the Perry Research website is a page called Perry Family Groups. It lists several Perry families and will eventually include many families if all goes well. Most of the families listed are specific while two groups are connected geographically. The two geographic groups will contain information on families in those regions with families getting separate pages as information on them grow. Perry Research Forums The Perry Research Forums was started on December 12, 2007 after requests and suggestions made by several Perry Ezine readers. It includes forums for discussion of Perry Ezine articles, census and other records, queries, and more. It has a "portal" page as a homepage which contains links to other Perry sites, helpful genealogy sites, and even the original wiki. It also has a "news" section in the middle of the page, which will replace most of the Blog's usefulness, and a calendar of events, a chatbox for live chats, and a Perry Ezine link page where the Ezine can be downloaded. Only a few people have joined, but perhaps many more will in the coming months. Perry Ezine The Perry Ezine was announced on December 31, 2006 with its first release on January 5, 2007. It is a monthly Electronic Magazine or E-zine in a shorter, somewhat newsletter-type format. It typically contains ten to fifteen pages of information related to Perry genealogy. Articles written by Perry researchers and census information are often listed in the issues. The ezine is scheduled to come out around the fifth of every month with a supplemental coming out around the fifteenth of the month. The Ezine came out every month until July '07 when it was delayed due to long work hours by the editor and was not started again until when it was announced in December 2007 that a Volume One of the Perry Ezine was being worked on. Its release has not been announced yet, but regular issues were back starting with the January '08 issue coming out on January 4, 2008. The issue was in a new style with an "interactive" column on the left side and the regular text in a colun to the right. Ezine Supplemental The Perry Ezine Supplemental was started in January '07 to include information on comments made about the Perry Ezine. It often contains corrections, updates, and poll results. The Supplemental is listed on the Perry Research Website in the "Additional Information" section. Starting in January '08, it will be moved to a page within the Perry Research Forums because of quicker editing abilities. Perry Research Blog The Perry Research Blog was started on March 22, 2007 as a "celebration" of "one year of the Perry Research website". It was made to list updates, queries, and information on the Perry Ezine which was added as a download in May of that year. The Blog contained updates every week or two until July when nothing was added until December due to a long work schedule. During this time there was no Ezine either. Then in December, the Blog was continued, but it soon became evident that it was no longer a viable source of help for Perry Researchers and would soon meet its demise. Due to slow loading times, disinterest, and other problems, the Blog was completely replaced by the new Perry Research Forums in February of 2008. Perry Guest Book The Perry Research Guest Book is just like any guest book, listing people with comments related to the site. It was started on December 30, 2006. It asks for a name, earliest known Perry ancestors name, year, and place of birth, and "how did you find the site?". It also has a place to add comments. External links Not checked in detail recently. The "Additional information" page says "Last updated on 01/16/08". * Perry Research Website ** Perry Family Groups ** Perry Ezine ** Perry Research Forums * Category:websites